Always and Forever
by EmilyKP
Summary: Starts in the summer after OotP. Harry goes to spend the summer at Hermione's house but it leads to so much more. HHR and LJ. R for language and sexual content. Spoilers!
1. Depressed

A/N: My first fic! This is so exciting... I love reading them so much and now I'm writing my own! EEEE in a squeakish manner (inside joke).  
  
Disclaimer: If you really think this is good enough to be the work of J.K. Rowling then I'm not sure what planet you live on. But, I assure you, it's not! By the way, I don't own this, err, stuff.  
  
Chapter 1: Depressed  
  
It's early July in a land called Surrey. The sun is gracefully shining a warm beam of light, filling every nook and cranny on every perfectly cut blade of grass in Privet Drive. Children play happily in the park with little a care in the world. Mothers hum to a nameless tune while gaily cleaning the house. Men watch the news or some sports event, vaguely aware of what's going on around them. And everyone seems to be merry with no real care about anything going on except enjoying the sweet summer air. Everyone, that is, except for a fifteen-year old wizard with dark, ebony hair and enticing green eyes.  
  
Harry Potter lay in his bed with a blank expression on his face, staring dazedly at the uninteresting white ceiling. He had managed to stay in his room for almost the entirety of the summer. He got up only to retrieve food and bathe, both of which, he did rarely.  
  
After his fifth year at Hogwarts, he seemed to have become uninterested in anything. He had received mail from his best friends Hermione and Ron as well as Hagrid, Remus Lupin, and many other bearers of attempts to cheer him up. Even Dumbledore had sent him something. But he didn't care. He hadn't even bothered to read them. They lay haphazardly on the floor, unopened.  
  
"Harry." There was a knock at the door. "Harry, open up." More knocking. "I know you're in there, open the door." Louder knocking. "HARRY JAMES POTTER! OPEN THE DOOR RIGHT NOW BEFORE I BREAK IT DOWN!" Yes, Harry heard the person loudly bickering at his door, but he didn't care. He really didn't care about anything anymore except the fact that his godfather was now dead and he felt responsible. Just then, the door unlocked and a very fuming Hermione Granger waltzed in with her hands glued to her hips, followed closely by a very old man with a long, silvery beard and half moon spectacles.  
  
Harry sat up and glanced at the two of them. "Her...Hermione?"  
  
But there was no answer. Instead, the young brunette practically leapt over and jumped into his arms.  
  
"Harry! I missed you so much. Why didn't you respond to my letters? I've been writing to you all summer."  
  
"Err..." He didn't have the heart to tell her that he hadn't read any of her letters. He looked at the spot on the floor where he had thrown all of them into a pile, hoping she wouldn't see it. Unfortunately, she noticed his glance and turned around. "I'm sorry Hermione," he said glumly. 'Great, another mistake,' he thought.  
  
She turned back to him, taking him in. His clothes looked and smelled like they hadn't been changed in a week. His hair was even untidier than usual and appeared to need a good wash. His face was pale and tear stained. Moving her eyes further down his body, she noticed something else. He had lost weight... a lot of weight and she knew why. It didn't need to be told to her why he hadn't bothered to read any of anyone's letters, why he obviously hadn't bathed recently, or why he hadn't eaten much all summer. He was depressed, it was obvious and somehow none of it surprised her.  
  
"Harry, this isn't healthy and I won't allow you to do this to yourself." She waited for a reply but didn't really expect one. When he said nothing she began again, "Which is why you're coming to spend the rest of the summer with me and my parents and I won't take no for an answer."  
  
Did he just hear her correctly; she actually wanted to be with him, even after he led her blindly into a near-death situation less than a month ago? He opened his mouth to say something but when no words came out, he closed it again. Instead he just looked at her. She looked as if she hadn't thought of much else over the summer except for him. She had that look on her face that she usually had when she was reading a book, the one where she has her eyebrow raised in a look of worry but, at the same time a smile on her lips. He knew it all too well.  
  
Giving up on thinking of a way to dissuade her of him going to her house because it would put her in danger to be with him, he decided to just accept it and go. Besides, it would be nice to have an excuse to leave the Dursleys'.  
  
"Well, Hermione, I don't think I'm going to be able to convince you otherwise when you look so determined, so I guess I'll just skip that part and agree to come." She smiled with a look of triumph on her face and gave him a big hug.  
  
"Err... Hermione, I hate to spoil the moment but I can't breathe..."  
  
She jumped back looking a bit surprised at herself for making such a gesture and blushed. "S..s..sorry. I... I didn't know what I was doing," she said, looking rather embarrassed.  
  
Dumbledore glanced at his top student knowingly over his half moon spectacles and took this opportunity to speak. "Well, I think we should be on our way then." He then lifted his wand and recited, "Pack." At this, all of Harry's things made their way into the air and started neatly planting themselves inside his trunk. When this was completed, he beckoned Harry and Hermione to come over to where he was standing and pulled an old spoon out of his pocket.  
  
"This portkey will transfer us to Miss Granger's house." He then grabbed a hold of the trunk and held the portkey in his other hand. Harry and Hermione then reached forward and touched the spoon. There was an immediate, familiar jolt that reminded Harry of the time in his fourth year at Hogwarts when he had traveled by a portkey while holding on to a very lifeless Cedric Diggory and escaped from that bastard he knew so well by the name of Voldemort.  
  
Just as quickly as the moment started it was over and Harry found himself in an awkward position on top of Hermione, their faces inches apart from each other. It was then that Harry had a sudden urge to kiss her but, deciding against it, stood up blushing, Hermione doing the same. Dumbledore glanced at them knowingly but said nothing and, instead, did an incantation on Harry's trunk to make it move on its own up to the door of the house.  
  
Dumbledore walked to the door, the two teens in tow. Harry looked at the house and realized that there were two muggles standing at the doorway, looking rather intrigued by the floating trunk, whom he recognized as Hermione's parents. Harry held out his hand to Hermione's father and introduced himself. After shaking his hand he turned to her mother and offered it again to her but was a little taken aback when she pulled him into a tight embrace.  
  
"MUM! Stop it, you're embarrassing him!" came the voice of Hermione, causing the three adults to chuckle to themselves and Harry's face to redden. Realizing this, she grabbed his hand and pulled him inside hurriedly.  
  
"They really are quite the pair, you know," came the voice of Dumbledore, causing a bit more soft laughter.  
  
"Hey, I heard that!" Hermione yelled back, only causing more laughter from the adults.  
  
"Notice how she didn't deny it," came the voice of her knowing mother.  
  
"Mum! I heard that, too!"  
  
The adults laughed again and Hermione took the opportunity to rush Harry upstairs before any more embarrassing comments could be heard and started to show him around the house.  
  
"This is my parent's room," she said pointing to the door at the end of the hall. "This one is where you'll be staying," she added, opening the next door for him to see. It had a queen sized bed with a red comforter and tan sheets, tan walls that matched the sheets and wooden furniture. She led him into the room and pointed out that there was a bathroom door located in the far left corner of the room. When they walked in side, Harry noticed that there was another door on the other side of the bathroom.  
  
"Err, Hermione, where does that door lead?" She walked over and opened it, revealing another room with light blue walls and a bed with a deep, navy blue blanket and sheets. "This," she said, "Is my room." She walked through it and then opened a door at the opposite end, leading back into the hallway. "Well Harry, I'm going to go back downstairs and help my Mum with dinner. You, however, are going to take a shower. I daresay you need one. Then, come downstairs after you shower and we'll eat. Any questions?"  
  
"Yes, do I get any say what I do?" he asked sarcastically.  
  
She gave him one her famous "I'll set you strait" death glares and then replied with a slight smile edging at the corners of her mouth that reminded Harry, in a scary way, of Professor McGonagall, "Well, since you've had that opportunity all summer and resorted to starving yourself, not bathing, and wearing the same outfit for about a week, I'd say no."  
  
Harry smiled at her. This was definitely his Hermione, making intelligent and cutting, yet oh so true comments to put him and Ron in their place. No one else could do it quite like her. 'Plus, she looks so cute when she does it. It makes me want to kiss her. What? I didn't just think about kissing my best friend, did I? Oh my God, I did! What is the world coming to? But, she does look really pretty... and I hate to admit it, but she has well, developed quite a bit since I first met her. What? Oh no! Now I'm thinking about her breast size. This is so wrong, yet so... comforting. AAAHHHH!!! What am I thinking?'  
  
"Harry, my face is up here," came the soft voice of Hermione. 'Was he just checking me out? No way, this is Harry we're talking about, right? He wouldn't see anything in me, would he? I mean, he could have any girl, why would he want me? It's not like I'm attractive or anything, right? RIGHT? Pull yourself together, Hermione. Don't lead him on...'  
  
"Err, right, I'll a... go now..." She turned around and walked quickly to the stairs and Harry couldn't help but admire her butt as she walked by. He smiled to myself and then realized that his pants were getting awfully tight.  
  
"Shit!" He muttered, "Now I really do need a shower, a cold one, that is." So Harry walked off and took a shower and couldn't help but think to himself about the affect she had on him.  
  
"This is going to be a long summer," he said, "And a very interesting one at that."  
  
A/N: Well, there it is. I hope it wasn't too bad... I'll post more later. Bye now! ( 


	2. Caught in the Act

A/N: Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed! Since, as some of you know, this is my first fic, it was a very exciting experience to get so much helpful feedback. In fact, I almost started writing the second chapter right after I got the first several messages but then decided that I didn't even know what I was going to make happen yet. Anyways, thank you all for reading my story, and I hope you enjoy chapter two!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything. It's all the wonderful ideas of J.K. Rowling, as you all well know by now.  
  
Chapter 2: Caught in the Act  
  
When Harry was sure he had cleaned himself thoroughly, he stepped out of the shower and wrapped himself in a fluffy white towel. He then walked out of the bathroom and picked out a pair of jeans and a yellow and black striped polo shirt that was at least a few sizes too big for him and had a small tear in the front where his corpulent cousin Dudley had stretched out a bit too much and caused the fabric to split on his bulging chubbiness. Naturally, the shirt was then passed down to Harry, whom the Dursleys had decided, didn't deserve to have anything new of his own when they could simply give him Dudley's and Vernon's old, unwanted clothing. After Harry was dressed, he made his way downstairs and scowled to himself at the thought of eating. He had grown quite accustomed to skipping meals over the last few weeks and really didn't feel any need to start eating now.  
  
"Harry, come on over here, dinner's about ready," came the voice of Hermione, cutting off his trail of thought. Regretfully, he followed her voice and found his way to the table. When he came in, she smiled at him and patted the chair next to her, beckoning for him to sit down. He sighed and followed her orders, not wanting to disappoint her more than he already had today.  
  
"Hermione," Harry started but was cut off immediately by the intrusion of Hermione's ambitious voice.  
  
"No Harry, I won't hear of it. While in my house, you will be properly nourished and I won't allow you to continue those terrible eating habits that you have put on yourself this summer. Those god-forsaken people you live with ought to be put behind bars for the little amount, if any, attention they give you. You could have died in that room and they wouldn't have even noticed. But here, you shall have the love that you deserve and as long as I can help it, you shall be healthy," said the pursuing young woman that sat next to him.  
  
The ebony-haired boy of fifteen looked up into the chocolate brown eyes of the intelligent person next to him. "Err, okay Mione but I was just going to thank you for inviting me over to your house." She quickly turned a rosy pink color after he had said this and he instantly regretted it. It hadn't been his intention to embarrass her.  
  
"Oh," was all she could muster up to reply.  
  
"But, I couldn't help but notice. Did you say something about the 'love' that I deserve?" he asked, in a skeptical tone, not sure if he really wanted to know the answer.  
  
"Yes Harry, I know you feel that now that your parents and Sirius aren't here that no one on Earth loves or cares about you, but you're quite wrong in that assumption." She instantly felt bad about bringing up his parents and Sirius when she saw the look on his face and paused for a moment. "Oh, Harry, I'm so sorry," she said pulling him into a tight embrace and spoke again while still having a protective hold on him. "I know you miss them, but you have to understand that they still love you from above and if they're watching you right now, I don't think they'd be very pleased about the way you're beating yourself up. Besides, what you need to understand is that there are still plenty of people alive and well that would give anything for you to be happy."  
  
Harry chose this time to interrupt her. "That's exactly the problem, Mione. Don't you see? You said it yourself; there are plenty of people who would give anything for me to be happy. I'm tired of people dieing for me!" He said that last part with a bit too much emotion and anger.  
  
Hermione's parents chose this time to enter the room and both looked a little taken aback when they saw the sight in front of them. Their daughter was sitting with Harry at the table, hugging him tightly, and looking at him very worried, with a motherly expression on her face. Harry, however, looked quite angry and sorrowful and appeared to be on the verge of tears. Hermione, noticing that they had entered, quickly pulled away from the hug and thought about what they must be thinking. Her attention however was quickly drawn back to Harry as he stood up and excused himself from the table. Hermione then got up and followed him out of the room, leaving a very confused-looking pair of adults.  
  
"Harry, open the door right now!" she shouted as she reached a locked door to his room. She banged loudly and bickered on about not wanting to break down the door. After about a minute of this, she decided he probably wouldn't have remembered to lock the door to the bathroom, too, so she rushed through her room to the place at the far corner where the entry to the bathroom was. Sure enough, he had forgotten and she peered into his room. Whatever she was expecting, however, she didn't get, because the moment she walked into the dim room, her heart stopped and she took in a gulp of air from the shock.  
  
What met her eyes was a fifteen-year-old boy who was sitting on his bed, facing the wall, bent over a leather-bound photo album. She walked up behind him and brought her arms around his chest in a hug, peering over his shoulder. The picture he was looking at was one of his parents' wedding day. The two figures of Lily and James appeared to be in the happiest day of their live's as they stood with their arms around each other's backs, laughing. Sirius and Remus were on either side of them with bottles of what looked to be fire whiskey, singing gruffly, with merry expressions on their faces.  
  
Harry, now noticing her presence, looked up at her. She now noticed that there were silent tears running down his cheeks. She sat down on the bed next to him and looked deep into his tired, sad eyes.  
  
"Harry, you might not want to hear this right now, but I think it needs to be said. They wouldn't want you to spend your life like this, in grief and pain. They'd want you to be happy, just like I want you to be happy." She paused for a moment, looking deep into his soft pools of green for a trace of emotion, then continued. "They loved you with everything they had and were willing to put your life ahead of their own because they knew that you would be something special. They wanted to give you a life where you could be cheerful and peaceful. No one intended for you to have such a hard life, it just happened. I don't know what your mother was like any more than the next person, but I do know this. She gave her life for you willingly, not because she wanted you to spend your life in sorrow, dreading her death, but because she wanted you to live life to the fullest and know that experience of joyfulness that every human deserves."  
  
"You're right Hermione, you always are, but it sure as hell didn't work out that way, did it? There's no one left on this world to love me any more and make me happy. There's just... no point to live anymore." He trailed off after saying this and Hermione started to cry for him.  
  
"That's where you're wrong, Harry. There is a point to live. There are still plenty of people who love you."  
  
"Who, Hermione, who? Sure, there are plenty of lovesick fans of mine that would just love to have me, but they don't even know who I am. Everybody in the whole damn world only sees 'The boy who bloody lived'!" Harry had gone from sad to angry to a dangerous point where he looked, for a moment, like he would have loved to take his life away right then and there and end the whole thing.  
  
Hermione looked deep inside him, never taking her gaze off of his eyes and then, finally working up the courage to speak, said quietly, "I love you." What she did next took her by surprise just as much as it did Harry. She bent forward slowly and kissed him softly on the lips. That single moment, barely a second long, seemed to send an entire lifetime of love from her lips to his.  
  
When they pulled away, he spoke, "You can't love me, Mione, you'll just end up dead like everyone else, and I won't allow that to happen."  
  
"Harry, look at me, if I was worried about being around you, I wouldn't be your best friend, but the fact is, I am. We have been in life threatening situations before together, and I haven't left yet, have I? And I'm not going to be pushed away now."  
  
She leant forward and kissed him again. Hesitantly, she pulled her hands around him, grazing his back and, eventually, resting in his hair, where she entwined her fingers in the soft, untamable mess that she thought was rather cute. Giving up on changing her mind, he rested his hands on her waste and started to poor some of his own passion into the kiss. It quickly deepened, as he licked her lips, begging for an entrance to the love that he knew would be in her mouth. She parted her lips without hesitation and leaned forward onto him, so that they were lying down on the soft, comfortable bed, unaware of anything going on around them. He nervously put his tongue into her mouth and began to explore every tiny detail of it.  
  
"Ahem..." Shocked, the two of them sprung apart and turned bright crimson, when they realized they weren't alone. In the door way stood Hermione's mother, looking quite shocked at her daughter's actions. "D...dinner's r...ready." Avoiding, an explanation, the two teenage lovers ran out of the room and down the stairs, both looking like they needed a good straightening up, as Harry's hair was even more all over the place than usual, Hermione's shirt was all wrinkled up, and the both of them had swollen lips. When they sat down at the table next to each other, Hermione's dad, who had obviously been waiting for his wife to fetch the 'kids,' looked curiously at the pair of them, wondering why they looked so... guilty. After a moment, his wife walked in, also looking rather surprised and sat down at the other side of the table.  
  
"Okay... clearly, something happened," he said looking very puzzled.  
  
"Your daughter was, err, helping Harry to, err, get used to the, err..."  
  
"Oh for God's sake, we were making out in Harry's room and Mum walked in on us! There, I said it, okay?" Hermione and Harry both looked very embarrassed, but her father only chuckled.  
  
"Well, at least you kids are having fun," he started when he was cut off by a very mean glare from his wife, "I mean, err, what do you think you were doing? Hermione, for God's sake, you are way too young to be doing that. I would have expected better judgment from you. Gosh, letting him kiss you is way out of line. Everyone knows teenagers never do that..."  
  
"Okay, Dan, you've made your point, you obviously don't care that Harry's tongue was halfway down your daughter's throat, but some of us..."  
  
"Mum, just shut up!" The entire table went silent at this last yell from the mouth of perfect Hermione Granger. "I'm not the same little girl anymore and I won't sit here and let you bicker on about me not being old enough, I know exactly what I'm getting myself into and guess what? I like it!" Her mother looked quite taken aback and didn't really no what to say about her teenage daughter's little outburst.  
  
"Oh, well I'll just get the food and we can eat..." She got up and walked hurriedly to the kitchen.  
  
"So, I assume you're enjoying your stay then, Harry?" said Dan.  
  
"Yeah, I am..." he replied hesitantly, still bright red from a few moments ago.  
  
"Well good." Then turning to his daughter, he added, "I'm glad you found a nice young man, sweet heart and your mother is too, she's just a little shocked, she'll come around."  
  
Hermione could say nothing so she just nodded and a moment later, her mother entered the room with the food. After the blessing, they all just sat there and ate quietly, not really knowing what to say. After a very silent and uncomfortable dinner, Harry and Hermione excused themselves from the table.  
  
"I'm sorry I got you in trouble, Mione."  
  
"You didn't, my dad obviously didn't care and like he said, my mum will get over it in a little while. She's just so caught up in this prospect that I'm some kind of perfect little innocent girl who has no faults and never does anything wrong." Hermione said this and then looked up at Harry. He seemed to be very worried about something and by the way he was looking at her, she had a gut feeling it somehow had to do with her.  
  
"But, Hermione, you are perfect," he said. 'Did he just say I was perfect?' she thought, 'I most certainly am not and why is he looking at me like that? It kind of turns me on... Wait, what am I thinking, I can't let him get the best of me like that. But he just keeps staring at me with this hungry look on his face like I'm some kind of prize to be won...'  
  
"Hermione," he reached out and put his hands on her shoulders, "you are most definitely the most perfect thing I have ever seen, in body and soul. You look so beautiful and flawless and you are the smartest witch alive and the best friend a person could ask for," he moved in closer to her so that there was now just a few inches of space separating the two of them, "And," he added, "I think I love you."  
  
At this, he pulled her into a hug. "Harry," she whispered, finally getting her voice back, "that's the sweetest thing someone's ever said to me."  
  
"Are you sure, Hermyninny?" he asked with a grin on his face. She slapped him on the arm and he jumped back in mock pain.  
  
"Harry James Potter, you are terrible for spoiling a romantic moment with such a cruel, mean, sarcastic, funny thing to say!" Unable to keep a hold on the sternness of her face, she started laughing, and after he could be sure she really thought it was funny, he started to laugh too.  
  
Later that night, Hermione sat on her bed reading her favorite book, Hogwarts: a History, when she heard a gagging sound coming from the bathroom. She got up and hastily made her way to open the door that separated her room from the noise. She opened it and hesitantly peered inside. Harry was leaning over the toilet, throwing up quite a mess. When it finally stopped, she spoke, "That's what happens when you starve yourself all summer, Harry, and then eat again. I daresay, we need to get you back into a regular eating habit, which, might I add, goes along with my little baby sitting scheme."  
  
"Baby sitting?" he asked.  
  
"Yes. I have to baby-sit you because you can't take care of yourself," she stated matter-of –factly.  
  
"And is there a law about babysitters dating the people they baby-sit?" he asked with a grin edging on his lips.  
  
She decided to play along, "Why would you care?"  
  
"Because you're the most beautiful babysitter I've ever had," he replied, looking her over.  
  
"You better watch it, little boy, or I might have to give you a spanking for getting such dirty thoughts into your mind."  
  
"You mean like this?" he asked innocently, smacking her ass.  
  
"Don't make me give you timeout..." she threatened.  
  
"Does it involve being alone with you?" he asked with a grin on his face.  
  
"Harry James Potter!"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"You're so cute..."  
  
And with that, she kissed him deeply, tasting his mouth. Very quickly, though, she pulled back with a grossed out looking scowl on her face.  
  
"What's wrong Mione?"  
  
"You taste like vomit..."  
  
A/N: Well, there it is, chapter 2! Send me some more reviews. I've decided I've taken quite a liking to them... 'Till next time... 


	3. The Prophecy

Disclaimer: You know the drill; it's not mine, so don't sue me.  
  
A/N: Hey guys! Thanks again for all of the great feedback. It gives me a spark every time I read one! Anyways, sorry it took me a while to write this chapter. I honestly had no idea what I wanted to happen in my fic so I obviously had to seriously think about it before adding anymore. I hope you like what I've come up with. Anyway, if continue to ramble on too much, I might just burst over excitement to write this chapter, so, on with it!  
  
Chapter 3: The Prophecy  
  
Harry and Hermione lived happily and mainly uneventfully for the next week. Harry was getting to feel adjusted and at home while in the loving house that was Hermione Granger's. She had, like she said, taken care of him and watched over his every move like a mother with a newborn child. Doing this had caused both of them to feel a little bit anxious while around each other. Her newfound babysitting job was taking a bit of a toll on her but she stayed strong, if for no other reason than out of the pure love she had for him. He, however, wasn't quite sure what to think about the whole thing. It was hard for him to be her boyfriend one minute and her child the next. He didn't dare console her about it though, because the last thing he wanted at the moment was to upset her. She seemed to have taken him on as a new homework assignment that she stepped into in full stride. She would check up on him every few minutes to make sure he was all right. If he began to neglect himself as he had done earlier that summer, she would comfort him and remind him that there were still reasons to live. In fact, she had even gone so far as to make a chart for him that was posted in almost every room of the house, reminding him of the simple necessities of bodily nourishment that he had neglected before arriving at her house.  
  
Hermione's work, however, was not in vain. Harry was steadily making more progress and was becoming less depressed as the days wore on. Her persistence was giving him more confidence in himself and he was steadily becoming healthier. He was not as thin as before and was already starting to get back into proper eating habits. He had thrown up, of course, but the intervals of such a matter were becoming wider apart.  
  
On the thirty-first of July, Harry awoke to a noisy knocking at his bedroom door. He turned his head to look at the clock on his bedside table and let out a loud groan after discovering it was only 6:30. 'I'll just go back to sleep,' he thought, but just as he shut his eyes, he heard the rhythmic beating once again.  
  
"Harry...get up. Come on, we're going to be late. We mustn't miss the opening."  
  
Harry sighed again, but followed his orders, knowing very well that a pissed off Hermione wasn't a pleasantry. He got up and put on his round glasses and grabbed a shirt, not really caring what it looked like and an old pair of pants that were far too big for him. Then he hastily grabbed a belt, slipped it through the loops and ran a comb through his hopelessly messy, black hair. "Harry, hurry up, we are going to... oh." Harry had just opened the door looking quite flustered and tired, all the same.  
  
"What's all this racket about being late?" Harry asked, quite unaware of any plans. Instead of an answer, Hermione hurriedly grabbed his hand and pulled him down the stairs. "Hermione, will you please tell me what's going on." At this she threw a pinch of floo powder into the fire and yelled, "Hogsmead!" Before Harry could ask any more questions, she promptly pushed him into the flames, where he felt the familiar uncomfortable feeling of going through a long series of sooty slides. When he finally came out the other end, he found himself in the backroom of what appeared to be The Three Broomsticks. Hermione popped out just after him and the two of them began to hastily rub the soot off of themselves, with little effectiveness.  
  
"Hermione, I thought muggle houses didn't have a connection to the floo network." He spoke with confusion written all over his face.  
  
"Of course they don't. I owled Mr. Weasley and he was able to get me a connection for just a few minutes," she said.  
  
"Oh," he said, thinking of the time in his fourth year when the Weasleys had come to retrieve him from the Dursleys through the floo network. They had gotten stuck behind the electrical fireplace, leaving a very angry and disturbed looking set of relatives.  
  
"Alright, well, now that we're here would you like to grab a butterbeer?" asked Hermione.  
  
"That sounds just fine and dandy," he spoke with a sarcastic grin, causing them both to break out in a fit of giggles.  
  
"Oh and Harry, before I forget, happy birthday!" With this, she took his hand and led him inside and pointed out a table where he could sit down while she got the drinks.  
  
Harry sat down and looked around at the area surrounding him. What was usually a bustling, busy place full of people to the brim had only a few scattered people. Harry noticed this and realized it was probably because most people had sense better than to be out this early in the morning. Never the less, Harry smiled at the thought that Hermione had remembered his birthday and had gone through with plans to ensure that he had a good one. Starting to pay more attention to the early risers and, in some case, really late nighters, around him, he noticed a very sketchy-looking man with tattered clothes and a gruff beard sitting with a younger woman who had soft, blond curls and purple robes with what looked like a top-of-the- line dragon hide handbag. Harry furled up his eyebrows in confusion at the pair of what appeared to be two very opposite people. Then realizing that he was staring, he moved his attention away to glance at a table of people with their backs turned the other way. Thinking they looked familiar, he wished he could see their faces. Moving his attention to the left again, he saw Hermione approaching his table bearing two large butterbeers. He smiled at her as she handed him his drink and took her seat next to him. For a few moments, they sat silently enjoying each other's presence and sipping their drinks. Hermione opened her mouth to speak but just as she was about to start talking, the door to The Three Broomsticks flew open and in the doorway stood none other than an extremely troubled looking Professor Trelawney. She stormed in, hurriedly asked for a fire whiskey and then threw herself into a chair at the table in the corner. Madam Rosmerta quickly prepared her drink and then rushed over to comfort the hysterical woman. Harry and Hermione glanced at each other with raised eyebrows. They hadn't seen her looking like this since Professor Umbridge had fired her the year before. In fact they hadn't even seen her since that particular instance. After a little while, Madam Rosmerta got up to retrieve drinks for a large group of adults that had just entered. Harry and Hermione exchanged a glance before getting up to console her. When they got nearer, they could make out pieces of muffled mumbling between sobs.  
  
"Err... Professor Trelawney?" Harry asked with caution.  
  
She looked up and realized that the students that had come to her comfort were none other than her favorite person to come up with tragic, young deaths about and the one that had stormed out of her room, announcing that she was finished with the rubbish class halfway through third year.  
  
"What do you want?" she spat, with no sign of her usual misty voice.  
  
"You know, you shouldn't be mean to us, we're just trying to help," came an irritated Hermione.  
  
"I don't think I need any help from a pair of raging, unbalanced teenagers."  
  
"With all due respect Professor, I'm not the one balling in tears. If you want us to go away, we will. We just wondered if you'd like to talk about it," said Harry, sounding a little taken aback.  
  
"Well, if you really must know, I haven't much longer to live. Of course, you're probably happy about that. You can continue to be taught by that- that-replacement!" She bellowed the last word and then burst into a rivulet of tears once again. Harry took this opportunity to steal a glance at Hermione, who seemed to be just as confused by the matter.  
  
"Err, if you don't mind me asking, how are you dying? I mean are you ill or something?" Harry asked this question with caution for fear of her reaction. But, whatever it was that he was expecting, it certainly wasn't for her to stop crying and stare him straight in the eyes.  
  
"I was sitting up in my tower, peacefully minding my own business, prepared to take a reading of my tealeaves, when I saw myself joining the rest of the staff for dinner. Of course, I couldn't mess with the fates so I rose and went down to join them." Hermione rolled her eyes at this, but Professor Trelawney didn't seem to notice her or Harry's slight grin, so she continued. "Upon my arrival, I took my seat and hastily counted the people around me. When I realized I was the thirteenth, my heart sank and I felt it was only polite to inform everyone else of such an unlucky omen. 'There are thirteen of us dining, meaning whomever is the unlucky sole to rise first, shall find themselves in grave peril at a soon date.' That's when that horrid, preposterous woman decided to raise an argument."  
  
At this, Hermione interrupted, for she was quite curious as to know who such a woman could be. "What woman?"  
  
Sybil Trelawney's eyes became dangerously thin and her nose wrinkled up in a look of pure disgust. She spoke the name as if it was a terrible curse word, uttered only in the darkest of instances. "Minerva McGonagall."  
  
At the announcement of this name, Hermione burst into laughter. Professor McGonagall was without a doubt her favorite teacher and transfiguration, her favorite class, while she had no respect whatsoever for Professor Trelawney or the subject that she taught. Sybill gave Hermione the nastiest of glares, yet Hermione couldn't help but chuckle and didn't stop all together for another minute. When she was, at long last, done laughing, Sybill continued with her story.  
  
"As I was saying, before I was so rudely interrupted," she shot Hermione a death glare, "Minerva seemed to think that my subject was complete rubbish and I couldn't help but notice the grins from many of the other teachers when she said it so I simply said, 'The fates have informed me that I am not welcome in such a group and I shall be leaving you to eat in peace, for I received an omen.' At that I stood up and began to make my way out of the hall when Severus called after me and said, 'Sybill, it seems that you have just forgotten the whole reason for getting upset in the first place. I believe you were just the first person to rise from a dining group of thirteen.' I turned to look at him and realized with a pang of horror that he was quite right. He seemed to think it was quite hilarious that I should be so distraught at the idea but I had no choice but to run back up to my tower and study my fate more carefully to see how it was that I would be destined to die. I gazed into my crystal ball and found a terrible result: suicide." She spoke the last word so dramatically and in such pain that it was as though she had already killed herself.  
  
Hermione could hold it in no longer. She began to laugh so hard that tears were forming in her bright, brown eyes. "You've got to be kidding me! All this fuss is over a stupid omen. Honestly, you saw yourself committing suicide and are all worked up over something that you can easily have a choice over?" Hermione laughed even harder, if that was at all possible.  
  
"Stupid, ignorant girl! I knew I couldn't confide in you, you obviously don't care. Even you could show some sympathy."  
  
"Sympathy? SYMPATHY! It was a stupid vision about something that you can easily alter!"  
  
"It does not due to mess with the fate that is given to you!"  
  
Harry noticed that the entire room was silent and staring at the X-teacher and student who were arguing at the top of their lungs. Deciding that this was probably a good place to butt in, he grabbed Hermione's hand and Professor Trelawney's shoulder.  
  
"Err, Professor Trelawney, Hermione and I would love to escort you back up to Hogwarts." Without waiting for a reply, he pulled the two of them out of the bar and started walking brisk fully towards his school.  
  
The trio walked silently up to Hogwarts castle and when they arrived there about fifteen minutes later, Harry couldn't help but feel a little happy to be back, even if it was just for a few minutes, while they handed her off to Professor Dumbledore. They made their way inside and Harry, being the most eager to do this, urged them on towards the magnificent office of the current and past headmasters. When they finally made it to the statue, Harry realized that he didn't know the password and glanced at Professor Trelawney, who didn't seem too keen on telling him, but reluctantly said, "Ton-Tongue Toffee," and the spinning spiral staircase started to screw upwards. They stepped onto the staircase and when it reached the top, they knocked on the door. Voices could be heard from inside and, ironically, it was none other than the stern, transfiguration teacher who opened the door. She scowled when she saw Sybill, but her scowl quickly turned to confusion as she noticed two of her students accompanying her. In the room along with Professor Dumbledore, were Professor Snape and Remus Lupin as well as, obviously, Minerva McGonagall.  
  
"Troublemaking early this year, Potter?" came the low sneer of Harry's least favorite teacher, Severus Snape. "Even your father managed to stay out of trouble for the most part over the holidays, but I daresay you..."  
  
"That will do, Severus," came the saving voice of Professor Albus Dumbledore. "Harry, Hermione, it is so good of you to join us, but, if you don't mind me asking, what brings you here on such a lovely morning?" At this, both Hermione and Sybil threw Harry murderous glances as to say, 'Good question.' Taking this as his cue, Harry stepped forward.  
  
"Sorry for the interruption, Professor. Hermione thought it would be a good idea to take me to Hogsmead for my birthday and while we were there, we ran into Professor Trelawney, who seemed to think that the err... fates had informed her that she was going to commit suicide. While I'm sure Hermione would have been more than happy to leave our err... favorite teacher in such a state, I thought it would be nice to escort her back up to the castle for some kind of err... psychological help."  
  
Both Hermione and Professor Trelawney scoffed at different points during this, making it quite clear that they thought each other as well as Harry were off their rocker.  
  
"Thank you Harry and Hermione for being so kind as to escort Sybill back up to the castle. I daresay she may have made a terrible mistake if the case had gone unattended. Minerva, I believe you and Severus have some apologies to make to Sybill?" They regretfully nodded at this and stepped forward in turn, like young children who had been involved in a playground argument.  
  
"Err... Sybil, I'm err... sorry about how I treated you earlier and I don't err... think that your class is a total waste of time." Then mumbling more to herself than to anyone else, Professor McGonagall said very quietly, what Harry thought sounded an awful lot like, "Just 99% of it."  
  
Then, it was Snape's turn and he said, very forcefully and with a hint of sarcasm, "I apologize if I made humor of your ever so important omen and ability to count. I shall bow down to your superiority and I admit that I was only jealous of you, having never had the ability to count to the number thirteen myself."  
  
"Thank you Minerva and Severus," Dumbledore said, nodding to each of them in turn. "Now I'm sure Harry and Hermione would like to return to..." but, before he could finish, he was interrupted by a high-pitched, shrill voice, coming from the seer.  
  
"The one finds his other half.  
Tonight, words past spoken shall be repeated  
And on the moment of his devotion shown,  
His Blood shall rise and then be seated."  
  
Then Professor Trelawney fainted and everyone in the room seemed to be frozen to their spots. About a minute later, Sybill awoke, quite unaware that she had just made a prophecy, looking around at all of the staring faces around her. Then, speaking quite dumbly, she said simply, "What?"  
  
Slowly and hesitantly, with an uncharacteristic look of confusion on her face, Hermione raised her hand.  
  
"Yes Ms. Granger?" asked Dumbledore in a kind voice.  
  
"Did she just make a... a real prophecy?"  
  
"Indeed. That makes three that I am aware of."  
  
"But, Professor, what does it mean?" said a shaky voice of Harry Potter.  
  
"I'm afraid, even I don't know the answer to that question, but it appears that we'll find out soon enough because it said it was going to happen tonight." Dumbledore spoke; in what Harry thought was the utmost calmness for such an instance. "All I can say is that it appears to be about you, Harry. You must be 'the one' that the prophecy speaks of, as I can think of no one else who could possibly take on such a title.  
  
At this newfound information, Harry sighed. "Great, that's all I need, another damn prophecy."  
  
"Language, Potter," snapped McGonagall.  
  
Harry sighed again, but this time he didn't say anything, and Dumbledore spoke. "Harry, since we are unaware of what the prophecy means, you and Ms. Granger are more than welcome to spend the rest of the day here, as well as the night, as I highly doubt that you would want to leave right after the prophecy is fulfilled anyway. Am I correct in this assumption?" Harry met Hermione's eyes and she nodded, so he replied.  
  
"Yes. Thank you sir."  
  
"We were just heading down to breakfast before you came to join us, would you like some?" asked Dumbledore.  
  
"Err... yes please," said Harry.  
  
Then Dumbledore turned to Remus who had been quiet this whole time and said, "Remus, if you would please be so kind as to take Harry and Hermione down to the Great Hall." Then turning back towards where McGonagall and Snape were standing, "Minerva, Severus, would you please escort Sybill back up to her tower, unless of course, she wishes to join us?"  
  
Professor Trelawney shook her head 'no' and said, "I'll walk up there myself, Albus, and I don't need them helping me."  
  
"All right then, let's head down now, shall we?" said Snape, who was glad to be rid of any chore that involved him being with the infamous Sybill Trelawney.  
  
So they all made their way down to the Great Hall wondering what the prophecy was about and whether it could mean something terribly bad for the already struggled sixteen-year-old boy who was quickly becoming a man against his will.  
  
A/N: Hey everybody! Sorry again about the long wait, this chapter definitely gave me some trouble writing it. I hope you enjoy it and don't forget to send lots and lots of wonderful reviews! 


	4. The Blood Has Risen

Disclaimer: It's all Ms. Rowling's!  
  
A/N: I don't have much to say here... just R&R please!  
  
Chapter 4: The Blood Has Risen  
  
Hermione Granger sat at the single table in the enormous great hall eating her breakfast, while observing her boyfriend, across from her. The troubled sixteen-year-old boy- or was he really a man? - Was eating his food halfheartedly on what was supposed to be a very special birthday. Sixteen. It was not a number just thrown around carelessly. Sixteen was supposed to be a birthday that one never forgets; a special time, if you will; to any normal person in the world. The trouble was that Harry was in no way normal. Even in comparison to other people who were magically gifted, Harry was not, had never been, or never will be, a normal person.  
  
Hermione had planned out this day to be a fun, exciting, and unforgettable day, in which Harry could escape from the world, as he knew it, through the eyes of himself. 'Well, at least it was unforgettable,' she thought, 'Who could forget the worst birthday ever?'  
  
The boy across from her looked blankly at his food as he ate, tasting nothing, feeling nothing. He was doing naught but going through the heavy motions; unable to think or process anything that had gone on through the last hour. He looked exactly as he felt, sad and empty.  
  
Hermione, it seems, was not the only one to notice his forced actions. Everyone was eating silently, taking nervous glances at each other and eyeing Harry cautiously, as if he may burst open into a thousand broken pieces. After about half an hour of tension, Hermione could take it no longer. She got up and ran out of the great hall, bursting into long-held tears. Harry watched her leave with a scornful longing imprinted upon his face.  
  
At long last, Harry seemed to come to an agreement with himself to leave, as he wasn't eating much anyway. Harry knew the route he was taking; it was an adapted instinct that he had grown to know over his years at Hogwarts. When he arrived at the portrait of the fat lady, he recited the password McGonnagall had given him, "Mandrake," and found himself inside the common room of Gryffindor Tower. He paused only for a moment, before proceeding upstairs to the boys' dormitories where he had lived for the past five years during the school term. He was surprised, however, to find that there was an unopened package on his four-poster. He hesitantly picked it up and peered around the room, as if expecting to see someone standing there, but he was indeed quite alone. He pulled off the note on top and read it.  
  
Harry, These belonged to your parents before their passing. I think it is time that you discover the magic that resides in you and keeps saving you from evil, again and again. It is time, Harry, that you discover love. Happy birthday. -Albus Dumbledore  
  
With curiosity blooming in his mind, Harry hastily tore open the package to find two exquisite necklaces with gold chains and blood red stones. Harry's breath was taken away in a single heartbeat as he examined, in awe, the beautiful pieces of delicate, yet seemingly strong pieces of jewelry. As he took in the finer details of the necklaces, he noticed that on each one, there was a small inscription, located on the back of the shimmering plates that held the stones in place. "In thine heart and soul my love lives on, always and forever."  
  
"Harry?" Hermione called, "Harry, are you in there? I'm coming in." She entered the room to find the green-eyed boy with a soft teardrop running slowly down his cheek. He patted the spot next to him and she walked over and sat in it.  
  
"Close your eyes." She didn't know where he was going with this but followed his orders trustfully and closed off the brown pools. He moved her hair over her shoulder and put the chain around her neck tenderly and clasped it with care. Then he put the other one on himself and told her she could open her eyes. She immediately gasped and looked, amazed, at the valuable item around her soft neck.  
  
"Harry, where did you get these? They're absolutely stunning!"  
  
"Dumbledore sent them to me. They belonged to my parents." Her heart skipped a beat and she stopped and glanced at him, then took off the necklace and placed it in his hand,  
  
"You can't give this to me, Harry, it was your mum's. You should keep it; I have no right to take something so special from you," she said.  
  
"No, 'Mione, I'm giving it to you because I want you to have it, and I won't take it back. I want to marry you some day and have a family with you. You were my first love and I want you to be my last because I know that as long as I search, I will never find someone more perfect for me than you." He paused and put the necklace back on her neck and then took her small, delicate hands into his larger, rougher ones. "These necklaces have an engraving on the back. They express the exact way that I feel towards you. In thine heart and soul my love lives on, always and forever. I love you, Hermione Granger and that is one thing that will never change." With those words, he took her mouth with his and kissed her more passionately than either of them thought was possible. He noticed every intricate detail of her mouth as he explored the soft curves of her body with his loving hands, as if he was memorizing her and would never see her again. She too noticed the very scent and flavor of him as he pulled her down on top of him, wishing he would just have his way with her. What neither of them noticed, however, was the bright, quick flash of light shooting out of the pair of necklaces as their tongues danced together in pure bliss, fulfillment, and most of all, love. Two new people had now materialized in that very same room, holding hands and observing the teenagers in front of them with smiles on their faces; the woman had long, red hair and beautiful green eyes and the man had unruly black hair and wore round glasses on his face that was almost identical to Harry's.  
  
The woman, smiling, spoke, "I hate to break this up Harry, but I really don't wish to see you in such a deep moment when I haven't even seen you since you were an infant."  
  
The teens stopped what they were doing and looked over at the new couple, which was now sitting on the bed next to the one, they were on. Hermione looked at them wide-eyed but Harry needed more assurance that these people really were the people he thought them to be. He pulled off his glasses and rubbed them vigorously with his shirt and then placed them back over his eyes and examined the pair in front of him.  
  
"Your eyes don't deceive you, Harry," came the voice of the man.  
  
"Mmmum?" he stuttered, "Dddddad?" They exchanged a glance and then nodded at their son.  
  
"Aren't you going to introduce us to your girlfriend, Harry?" asked James Potter.  
  
"Huh? What?" Harry was still in shock.  
  
"Your girlfriend Harry, or is she just a friend that you like to snogg with? I hope you didn't get all of your father's arrogant traits," said Lily.  
  
"Oh," said Harry, finally coming back to reality, "This is Hermione Granger."  
  
"It's err, nice to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Potter." Harry was glad to see that he wasn't the only one that was having trouble coming to grips with two people just coming back to life, after being dead for fifteen years.  
  
"Please, Lily and James will do," responded Lily, "It's very nice to meet you, Hermione."  
  
"Err, not that I'm not glad to see you or anything, but what exactly are you doing here? I mean, aren't you dead?" asked a very confused Harry Potter.  
  
"One would think so, but I'm certainly not complaining. Oh Harry, We've missed you so much. I can't believe I allowed myself to be killed like that. All of these years, I haven't been there for you. I'm such an awful parent." Lily started crying, got up, and pulled her son to his feet and embraced him lovingly. James, following suit, rose and joined in a big, group hug and for the first time in his life, Harry knew what it felt like to have a family. "I'll never leave you again Harry, I promise," said Lily.  
  
"Yes," James added, "Never again, Harry, never again."  
  
It was then that a sharp intake of breath could be heard, coming from the direction of the super smart and talented Hermione Granger. "Harry, the prophecy!" "What about it 'Mione?" asked a still very dumbfounded Harry.  
  
"Harry, don't you see? This is what Professor Trelawney prophesized this morning! 'The one finds his other half' must refer to your feelings for me. 'Words past spoken shall be repeated..." Hermione scrunched up her face in concentration, determined to comprehend, and then, "That's it! Harry, you said to me the inscription on the back of the necklace! Someone else must have said it before."  
  
James took this time to butt in, "That would be our doing, Hermione. That inscription is what Lily and I vowed to each other years ago, on our wedding day."  
  
"Of course! That makes perfect sense... and then of course, 'And on the moment of his devotion shown, his blood shall rise' must mean that when he kissed me, you, being his blood, came back to life, which only leaves, 'And then be seated." Hermione seemed to be arguing with herself about the last part for a few moments, when Harry, finally coming to his senses, had a realization.  
  
"Hermione, I've got it! You were thinking too hard. That part must be a literal translation. 'And then be seated' simply means that they sat down after they came back."  
  
The four of them sat there for the next few hours, sharing stories of their past, as neither couple knew much of the happenings of the other. Harry found it quite ironic that the same stories that his mother seemed to be upset in him about happened to be the same ones that his father seemed to be most proud of him about. Harry was in the middle of telling them about how he had met Sirius Black in the Shrieking Shack when Professor McGonagall walked in. She didn't notice that Lily and James Potter were sitting in the room and spoke only to Harry and Hermione, in a perfectly normal tone.  
  
"Harry, Hermione, Professor Dumbledore would like for you to join us at..." But what it was exactly that Professor Dumbledore wanted them to join him in, they would never know. For, at that moment, Professor McGonagall had looked up and seen a sight that left her speechless.  
  
"Hello Minerva, long time, no see," said Lily. A moment later, Minerva keeled over, landing flat on her back. She had feinted out of pure shock. "Well, I suppose we should go down stairs, I've got the feeling that I've never waited this long between eating two things and I feel really hungry all of a sudden."  
  
Ten minutes later, the group of four arrived in front of the great hall, Harry and James carrying the feinted Transfiguration teacher. "Err... maybe we should go in first," said Hermione. When the two adults nodded, Harry and Hermione carried Professor McGonagall into the hall.  
  
"Oh my goodness," announced Madam Pomfrey, "what on earth happened?"  
  
"She was caught by surprise and feinted," said Hermione. Madam Pomfrey nodded and muttered a reviving spell and proceeded to assist the now awake, old woman who seemed to be hallucinating.  
  
"Err... Professor Dumbledore, would you mind if we had two more people dine with us?"  
  
"Of course not, Harry, was there someone you wanted to invite?"  
  
"Oh, no, they're already here."  
  
"Well, invite them in Harry."  
  
"Right." Harry walked out of the hall and returned a moment later with his parents right on his tail causing the hall to go deadly silent.  
  
"I'll be damned," said Remus, who was the first to speak. He got up, ran over, and pulled James and Lily into a tight embrace. "Trust a marauder to pull a trick like that. I've missed you guys so much, especially ever since Sirius died..."  
  
"WHAT? What do you mean Sirius died?" Shouted James, causing everyone in the hall to glance around nervously.  
  
"He was killed in the Ministry of Magic, about a month ago, James. He was there protecting Harry and Bellatrix Lestrange killed him." At this, the three embraced again, with silent tears stealing their way down their cheeks. Hermione noticed Harry's mood suddenly worsen as he reveled in the unfortunate events from the previous month. She gave his hand a reassuring squeeze, so that he knew she was there for him.  
  
Surprisingly enough, it was Severus Snape who was next to greet the Potters. He made his way up to the couple and did something that Harry would not have betted on to save his life, he held out his hand to James and said simply, "Potter."  
  
It seems that Harry wasn't the only one taken aback by this as James looked as if he had never been more confused in his life. After a moment, however, James seemed to snap out of his reverie and took Severus' hand, "Snape." The two shook, never letting go eye contact.  
  
Lily looked as if Christmas had come early. "Oh!" she squeaked, "It's about time you two stopped hating each other." Then she threw herself forward onto Snape and kissed his cheek, causing Snape to feel quite embarrassed, but satisfied none-the-less. Harry couldn't help noticing that Snape's face had been taken over by a light shade of rouge, adding some much needed color to the paleness of his face.  
  
The moment was broken when slow, loud clapping could be heard from the oldest and wisest wizard in the bunch, a man by the name of Albus Dumbledore. "I'm glad I lived to see the day when James Potter and Severus Snape made up and such a wonderful day it has turned out to be. I must say, I don't think I've ever seen someone go through quite as much as our young Harry and I don't think I speak untruthfully when I say that having his parents return is the best birthday present he could have asked for. Am I right in saying this Harry?"  
  
"Yes, Professor Dumbledore, this is without a doubt the best birthday I've ever had. In fact, I can't recall ever living a happier day in my life." Harry spoke with the utmost truthfulness evident in his voice. "And I'm hoping that they're here to stay, this time."  
  
"Harry, we love you so much," Lily said, "I could never leave you, ever." For the first time in a long while, Harry smiled a big, blissful smile as he and his mother embraced and one solitary thought ran through his mind, 'I have a family who loves me and cares about me and is alive and kicking and it's certainly not the Dursleys.'  
  
A/N: Well, there you have it. Surprise anyone? *Evil snicker and grin* I hope you like it and don't forget to send reviews! 


	5. House Elves with Help Calls

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or anything affiliated with it. That belongs to the brilliant Ms. Rowling. The only thing that's mine in this story is the plot.  
  
A/N: Okay, before you start bickering at me, I'm sorry that I haven't updated in quite a while. Inspiration's been coming slowly and, as you know, the fact that POA was on the way didn't exactly help with my concentration, considering I couldn't sit still long enough to even write a paragraph. Yada, yada, yada... Here's chapter 5! I hope you enjoy it.  
  
Chapter 5: House Elves with Help Calls  
  
Lily Potter awoke early on the morning of the first of August. Not wanting to wake her husband, she carefully removed his hold from her and stood up, taking in a deep sigh as the sleep slowly removed itself from her body, seeping away into the morning dew on the wet blades of grass outside. She quickly got dressed and made her way silently out of the room, shutting the door behind her. She walked down a flight of steps; pausing as she saw the door that led to the room her sixteen-year-old son was sleeping in. Carefully opening the door, as not to wake him from his peaceful world of dreams, she entered the room. Taking in the dormitory for a moment, she realized that it was the same one that James had stayed in during their Hogwarts days. Her thoughts trailed to different memories of her teenage years, causing her to smile of a particular memory involving the first time she had been inside this very room. It was in her third year and James had caused a particularly loud explosion to take place in the great hall. Furious that he had gotten so many points taken from Gryffindor, she had gone up to his room to give him a good scolding only to find a very embarrassed Sirius in the process of changing his clothes. Snapping out of her reverie, Lily's eyes caught on the very thing that had woken her from her dreams. Harry.  
  
She could not believe that he had been forced to grow up on his own, without the love that any child should receive. She knew that it was not her fault yet she couldn't help feeling that she should have been there. There were so many important things in his life that she had missed: his first word, his first steps, his first trouble-making experience, his first trip to Diagon Alley, his letter from Hogwarts, and on and on. Yes, there were many firsts that Harry had experienced that she longed to have been there for, but there was one particular first that seemed to be etched into her mind: his first girlfriend. She couldn't help but run that first image of him after returning. It was as if a muggle video camera had taped the whole thing and it just kept being replayed over and over again.  
  
The picture stabbed at her heart as she saw him, yet again, in a deep snogging session with his apparent girlfriend, Hermione Granger.  
  
She saw so clearly, and with much detail as he kissed her with such passion. She saw his hands roam her body, shaking with nervousness, as if she was a delicate and precious doll. She saw the tiny beads of sweat dripping from his face, from the thick, engulfing heat that she was apparently sending to him.  
  
And as she saw all of this in her mind, Lily Potter felt a sudden sadness. Harry was only sixteen. How could he understand what he was getting himself into? And what of this girl, young and innocent, did she really feel love for her son? Did Harry really feel love for her?  
  
Lily let out a deep sigh. She knew barely anything about Hermione or her son, for that matter, but for some reason she just couldn't help feeling curious about their intentions. It wasn't that she didn't trust their judgment; more that she didn't understand their motives.  
  
Lily scowled. 'If only I could understand him,' she thought. With that and one final glance at the raven-haired boy in front of her, she turned and left the room, careful not to make any noise.  
  
She left the Gryffindor common room and walked down to the Great Hall. Upon entrance, she grumpily sat down at the table and became, once again, lost in her thoughts. After a few minutes of resting her head in her hands, she felt a tugging on her shirt and looked up to find a very large pair of eyes looking happily up at her.  
  
"Lily Potter! Dobby is very pleased to meet such a special person."  
  
"Err...Hello?" Lily had seen house elves before but she had never seen one outside of the Hogwarts kitchens.  
  
"Dobby is most sorry to disturb you, Miss, but Dobby had heard rumor in the kitchens of you being alive and Dobby was most excited to meet you. Dobby is a friend of Harry Potter, Miss. Harry Potter freed Dobby and Dobby remembers how he spoke of his family. Dobby wondered if Harry Potter's parents would free Harry Potter."  
  
Now Lily, being a witch, had seen many things in her lifetime, but never had she come across a situation quite like this one. This house elf... 'Dobby, was it?' seemed to be explaining something very important about her son, but she hadn't the slightest clue what he was talking about. He was saying something about freeing Harry Potter, but she didn't think Harry needed freeing. He seemed to be fine and in no need of being rescued, but Dobby did say he was Harry's friend. Maybe Dobby knew about something she didn't. Then again, she really didn't find it likely that her son was being enslaved; surely he would have told her, right?  
  
She looked down at the short creature in front of her, whom, she noticed, had a very high-pitched, squeaky voice. "Dobby, you're very cute, but I haven't any idea what you're talking about."  
  
"Dobby is sorry Miss. Dobby must have gotten carried away. Please, allow Dobby to explain." Lily nodded to show him that she was listening and he spoke again. "Mrs. Potter, Harry Potter lives with his Aunt and Uncle." Dobby shivered and his eyes widened in fear. "Dark people, very dark people. Dobby has seen how they treat Harry Potter. Hatred, it is, pure hatred. And Dobby has heard Harry Potter speak of it. In a cupboard, he used to live, Miss. Then they moved him upstairs into a room, but they got mad at Harry Potter and they put bars in his window! Dobby wonders how to continue..." The house elf spoke with evident sadness and regret and Lily's eyes flashed dangerously.  
  
"Thank you, Dobby, I think I've heard enough." With that, Lily hastily stood up and scurried toward the door. This was preposterous! Sure, she and Petunia had had their disagreements, but never, ever, did she think that Petunia could sink so low. She would not let Petunia get away with this, oh know. There would be hell in Little Winging tonight. Gone were her thoughts about her son and his girlfriend; that could wait a little while. For now, she had a much bigger fish to fry.  
  
............  
  
"James! James, wake up!" As James started to wake up slowly for the first time in a very long while, he was met with the first vision of his beautiful wife.  
  
"Good morning Lily Flower," he said sweetly.  
  
"Don't you 'Lily Flower' me!" she said with a glare. This made James very confused. Had he done something to piss off his wife? If he had, he surely didn't recall it. 'Oh no,' he thought, 'It must have really been something bad if she's this angry, but what the hell did I do? I haven't been alive long enough to do anything stupid, have I? Oh bugger!'  
  
"Lily, did I do something wrong?" He asked his question cautiously, for fear of getting snapped at. He knew not to irritate Lily when she was already angry. Doing so could lead to a number of things, one of which, his least favorite, was the one where he didn't get laid for quite some time. He cringed at the thought.  
  
Lily turned her gaze back to her husband, seeing a worried expression engraved on his face and then spoke hysterically, "You? No, you have committed no crimes. Petunia on the other hand..."  
  
Suddenly it all made sense to James. He knew all about his wife's relationship with her sister. He couldn't help feeling a little relieved at the realization that it wasn't him, she was angry at. He stood up and wrapped his wife in his arms, as she was now on the brink of crying. She wrapped her arms around his back and, slowly, the tears started to fall.  
  
"Oh, James!" she cried, "I can't believe she would stoop so low. Poor Harry...why wasn't I there for him? Why did he have to live like this?"  
  
"Sshhh, it's okay Lily. Whatever it is, we'll work through it." James knew if he were going to get anything comprehensible out of Lily, he'd have to calm her down first. "Now, explain to me what happened."  
  
"Lily told her husband all about what she had heard from Dobby. By the time she finished, James had a sullen, bitter glare etched upon his face.  
  
THIS MEANT WAR.  
  
A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, but it just seemed like a good place to stop. I'll hopefully be updating a lot more frequently, as I now have time and it also helps that I'm finally getting over my little case of writers block. Once again, apologies! Also, I'm sorry there wasn't any Harry/Hermione stuff in this chapter, but we'll definitely see much more of them, don't worry. But, if you're looking for some solid romance between the two of them, you may want to check out my recently added one-shot, Consummation. Beware...it's quite, err...descriptive. Yes, I think that's the word for it. Anyway, as always, thanks for reading and please send lots and lots of reviews! I promise I'll update soon. Bye now! 


End file.
